choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Hall
Grace, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Grace has coily dark brown hair, brown skin and brown eyes. She wears glasses and an orange sweater. Personality Grace is a stereotypical shy nerd. In Chapter 6, it's discovered that she has a criminal record, and is believed to be unpredictable. Her unpredictability supposedly comes from her rocky relationship with her mother, Blaire Hall. Relationships Your Character In the beginning, Grace feels neutral about Your Character. If you tell her you trust her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like him/her. If you have a high enough relationship with Grace by Chapter 15, she will trust you with a letter that she wishes you give to her mother in case she doesn't make it home. Aleister At first Aleister doesn't like her, but soon he does like her because of her kindness towards him. They both have romantic feelings to each other. In Chapter 14, if you choose to tell Grace to confess her feelings to Aleister, they share a kiss. And later when you go to Grace's room, he is there too. If Grace is left behind in Chapter 16, Aleister will express sadness towards her disappearance. Grace currently feels hostile towards him as she slapped him when he betrayed the group. Blaire Hall Blaire Hall is Grace's mother. As revealed in Rules of Engagement, the pair have a shaky relationship as Blaire constantly puts her work before Grace. Before Grace left for La Huerta, Blaire left her a message asking her to call her before she boarded her flight. Her Ember of Hope shows that Blaire will still act derogatory and condescending toward Grace for several years until she is told off by Grace and Michelle. Mason Mason is Grace's father. In Blaire's flashback, they have a strong father-daughter bond. Craig Craig dislikes Grace because of her nerdiness. When Grace suggests that The Celestial was a creepy place, Craig gets angry at Grace for "raining on my parade" Zahra Zahra also dislikes Grace because of her nerdiness. Zahra enjoys teasing Grace about liking Aleister and being afraid of heights. You can choose to support Grace or tease her along with Zahra and Craig. Gallery ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Grace and Aleister - Roof.png|On roof with Aleister Young Grace RoE.png|Young Grace in Rules of Engagement, Book 2 Grace Hostage.png|As a hostage of the Watchers Grace's look from Ember of Hope vision.jpg|New look from Ember of Hope vision Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 Trivia * Pixelberry gave her the same first name as Grace Liao, a character in "The Freshman" series. * She is the daughter of Blaire Hall, a character in the "Rules of Engagement" series. Young Grace appeared in Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 10 in a ''premium scene when Bookish Sister comforted Blaire. * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is '''Cygnus', the Swan. * Jake calls her Braintrust because of her intelligence. * Her Personnel File and Catalyst Idol shows that she has a violent temper, as shown when she smashes her professor's car for writing what she perceived as a belittling comment on her paper, and later smashing a bomb set by Everett Rourke, causing her to be killed by the blast. The file and the vision are largely the only times her temper was shown, a deliberate narrative contrast from her usual personality. * The clue in Endless Summer Book 3, Chapter 4 is her pen. This implies that she *may* have escaped from Aleister and the Arachnids. * Her Ember of Hope shows she will eventually become a successful artist. *The writing for Grace is inspired by the song, Down Side of Me by Chvrches.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Catalyst